When Opposites Attract
by HypedUpOnSugar24
Summary: Adelia Litwin: A shy, quiet Ravenclaw who is obsessed with Muggle music and has the loudest best friend anyone could have- Elizabella Bates. On September 1st, Adelia runs into Fred Weasley, quite literally, not only nearly making her late for the train, but also possibly changing her entire outlook on life. A fanfic based on random song lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"_She's the girl that no one ever knows and I say hi but she's too shy to say hello…"_

_-Say You Like Me by We The Kings_

Adelia

I lay in bed late at night, completely unable to sleep. I was far too excited for such nonsense. Tomorrow I would finally be going back to Hogwarts for my fifth year and I could not wait.

I missed everything about Hogwarts: my classes, teachers, ghosts, even Peeves, and especially my best friend Elizabella Bates. I was impatiently waiting to experience the magic of Hogwarts that living in the Muggle world had not given me.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love spending the holidays with my parents, Jack and Anna Litwin. Dad is a Muggleborn wizard who married my mum, a Muggle, and decided to live in Muggle London, close enough to the Ministry of Magic that he could travel to work every day. And I enjoy living in London with nice neighbours and all, but in my opinion, this was just boring compared to the magical villages of Hogsmeade, Ottery St. Catchpole, and Godric's Hollow.

But the next day I would be going back to be immersed in the Wizarding World and it would be simply magical, pun intended.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was my alarm clock ringing next to me, and falling out of bed in fright like I tend to do every morning. By now I didn't even get bruises from the hardwood floors anymore. Speaking of which, said hardwood floors were cold.

I sat up and took a minute to understand where I was. And then I saw the time and immediately stood up and tried to get ready as fast as possible. Thank Merlin I had already packed the night before and just needed to bring the trunk downstairs. Then again, that seemed to have its problems seeing as how heavy my trunk was. How come I needed to pack so much stuff? And why didn't I just get my dad to charm it to be feather light? The world may never know.

After Mum, Dad, and I packed all of my things in the trunk, we set off to Kings' Cross so I could finally board the Hogwarts Express. On the way there, my parents were chattering on about how I need to keep my grades up, possibly make new friends, stay organized, make a few more friends, stay out of trouble, oh and did I mention making new friends?

I mean, I understand that my parents just care about me and all that, but I have Elizabella as a friend. I don't see why I would need any more people to spend my time with. It's not that I'm shy or anything; I just get intimidated and don't feel the need to talk to people besides Elizabella unless I need to do so. It's one of the many quirks I possess that apparently bothers Mum.

After finally making it to Kings' Cross Station, I hurried to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. I told Mum and Dad to just drop me off at the entrance, seeing as I would only have a few minutes to make it on the train which meant I wouldn't have time to say a proper goodbye. I didn't mind; Mum always got teary and Dad got quiet whenever they would see me off for school.

However, as I was about to head through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, someone else's trolley ran straight into mine, causing me to fly backwards right on my bum. Considering that was the second time in a few hours that I fell on that particular area of my body, you can imagine that it was not very comfortable for me at all.

I looked up to see that my attacker was none other than one of the infamous Weasley Twins. I looked around to see if anyone else that I knew had seen us and noticed that none of his family was in sight. I turned back to see that he was picking himself and his belongings up off the ground. This was also when I noticed that my trunk had flown open to make my books and other smaller belongings fall to the ground. I thanked Merlin none of my clothing had fallen out; I couldn't imagine what I'd do if my knickers were strewn across the ground at Kings' Cross.

I hurriedly began picking up all of my things and stuffing them in my trunk. I checked the time and saw that it was five minutes to eleven; I had to hurry.

I felt a body beside me and glanced to my left to find the boy, Fred or George, I wasn't sure who, helping to gather my things. As I sat on my trunk to get it to close enough to fasten, he stood up and offered a hand to help me up.

"Fred Weasley," he said as he pulled me to my feet.

"Adelia Litwin," I said quietly, because, quite frankly, I was slightly intimidated by this boy. What was a highly popular bloke like him doing talking to a quiet Ravenclaw anyway? It's just not right.

I continued to pick up my trunk onto the trolley and turned toward the barrier, not without noticing that I now only had three minutes to board the Hogwarts Express.

As soon as I passed through, I scurried toward the carriage that Elizabella and I always rode on and attempted to lift my trunk up to put it away on the train. Apparently, it was going through one of those mood swings where it simply refused to do anything I wanted it to do.

"Adelia! Hurry up, woman!" I heard the shout of my best friend from somewhere down the carriage that I was trying to load my trunk up on.

"Elizabella! If you would help me, you wouldn't need to remind me to hurry up, you toad!" I yelled back. Elizabella finally got all the way down to the door and with a flick of her wand my trunk was floating in the air and zooming down the hall down to wherever she had chosen our compartment.

"I wonder why I didn't think of that…" I muttered to myself as I grabbed my friend's hand and hoisted myself onto the train just as it was starting to leave the platform.

"It's because you're stupid, no matter how good your marks are in class." Elizabella answered with a smirk on her face. This reminded me of her presence and I tackled her into a bear hug before pulling away and examining her.

Elizabella has dark mahogany brown hair and bright lime green eyes. She had a slight tan from her holiday in the States and had grown a good inch and a half, making her probably five foot six. My dear friend Elizabella is quite a pretty girl, something I've always envied but never voiced; probably because she would smack me upside the head repeatedly until I said that I was gorgeous as well or some other such rubbish similar to that.

Compared to Elizabella, I was quite plain. I had long golden brown hair that I hadn't cut since I was six, so it would fall down to my bum if I didn't have it done up all the time, usually in a loose and messy ponytail. I felt gigantic next to my average-sized friend at five foot nine with my awkwardly long legs. I had a surplus of freckles all over my face, and my nose was much too small for my liking. The only thing I truly liked about my appearance were my eyes, a hazel colour filled with all shades of green, blue, brown, and grey and were framed by my long lashes.

I followed Elizabella down the corridor to our compartment, sitting down on the bench to the right and then giving up and laying all the way across the seat with my head and shoulders leaning on the wall, but not before I grabbed my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ from my trunk. My friend had already put my trunk on the rack above me, as nice as she is. Really, such a sweet thing, she is.

"How in Merlin's trousers were you even later than I was? I got on this train three minutes before eleven, fully expecting you to be in here, and it just so ends up that I was actually the one on time!" Elizabella exclaimed. I suppose I could understand her shock; I was usually responsible and on time while she was the one who could never convince herself to stay focused and out of trouble.

"Oh, well, I woke up late and then Mum and Dad took forever to get ready, as per usual. And it didn't really help that Fred Weasley ran into me and made me fall right on my bum in front of the entire station! It was sweet that he helped me pick up my things, but not knocking me over probably would have been pretty fantastic, too." I answered.

"Oh, hold on a second. Fred Weasley? Oh my Merlin, Oh my Merlin, Oh my Merlin!" I knew this was when she would start rapid-fire questioning, so I got even more comfortable lying down on my seat than I already had been.

"Was he really strong and muscular? How tall? What colour are his eyes? How long is his hair this year? Is he over that awkward stage where his arms and legs are much too long for the rest of him? Did you feel a spark when your hands touched as he helped you up? Oh and dear Merlin please tell me he didn't see any of your knickers fly out of your trunk."

"Are you quite finished?" I asked after a bit of a pause. Elizabella nodded her head and leaned to the edge of her seat to show that she was still waiting for my answer, "Alright then: Yes, six foot one, brown, fairly short not like the weird bowlish-cut he sported last year, definitely, um.. no? And of course not, my clothes were under all of my books and only the top bit flew out. By the way, you're already friends with him, why don't you see for yourself?"

Elizabella opened her mouth to say something, probably about my lack of detail and the answer to my question, but was interrupted by the door to our compartment opening. In the threshold stood the very subject of our conversation, along with his twin, George, and their best friend, Lee Jordan. I stared at them as they stood there blocking the doorway.

"Oh," Fred said after seeing me, "Adelia, isn't it?"

I nodded fairly shyly and returned to my book as the three boys' eyes all alighted upon Elizabella at the same time. "Bates." They said to her.

"Adelia," Lee said, turning back to me, "All of the other compartments are full, is it alright if we join you?" I shrugged from behind my book as Elizabella stared at the floor, blushing curiously brightly.

The boys filed in, Fred sitting on Elizabella's bench closest to the door and Lee between them. George must have realized that I wasn't moving from my comfortable position, so he picked up my feet, sat down at the seat closest to the door, and became my footrest.

"So… Adelia… I didn't know you were friends with Elizabella." George said after a long but comfortable pause that must have been awkward for everyone in the compartment that was not trying to read a book.

"Best friends since we were what… seven, eight?" I asked Elizabella timidly while turning a page in my book.

"Six, actually," she said quietly. Hm. Most unusual.

"So are you a Ravenclaw as well, then?" Fred inquired.

"Mmm," I hummed as I tried to understand fully the details of a paragraph with more difficult wording. Darn these teens and they're slang; reading my favourite book would be so much easier if we hadn't decided to "dumb it down." By "it" I mean the English language.

I began singing under my breath again, as was my habit when I had been quiet for a while. I love Muggle music; I had been raised with all sorts of music and lyrics floating through the house my entire life.

"What are you singing?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Oh," I said, surprised, "It's called 'Say You Like Me' by We The Kings; it's a Muggle band," I added after seeing the confusion on the blokes' faces. Elizabella wasn't surprised, as she was used to my fascination with Muggle music.

"So you like Muggle music?" Lee asked.

"Very much. My mum used to be a musician and always had all sorts of genres playing throughout the day. It kind of stuck, I guess." I said, returning to my book. Seeing that that was the best they would be getting out of me, the boys all went quiet for a while longer.

"Addie," Elizabella piped up after yet another, longer stretch of time, "Would you mind accompanying me to the loo?"

I looked up to her, having been very comfortable in the position I was in, but then I noticed the pleading look in her eyes and all words of protest left my lips. I nodded and got up to follow my best friend down to the end of the car.

"What's the matter, Lizibell?" I asked, stopping once we got far enough away from our compartment.

"Well, I just know it seems odd to you that I'm not speaking with some of my very good friends and thought you'd like to know the reason," I nodded, knowing that Elizabella hates keeping any and all secrets from me and just wanted to come clean, "Well, it's nothing, really, but apparently last year I somehow sabotaged their End-of-Year Prank and they haven't quite forgiven me yet. I suppose it may have something to do with the fact that I don't believe I have anything to apologize for, so I refuse to do anything of the sort. I mean, it's quite ridiculous thinking, considering I had not even had the slightest hint of what they had been planning."

I nodded in understanding, "Well, Elizabella, I suppose all you have to do is prove to them that you had nothing to do with it. I'll help you if you like; In the meantime, you can borrow one of my books so you aren't just sitting there awkwardly the entire time. I brought my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_, if that interests you."

"Oh, yes, please," Elizabella answered as we made our way back to our compartment. Being a pureblood, she had never heard of these Muggle authors and had become quite interested in all of the ones I had let her borrow. Elizabella had been waiting for me to finish _Romeo and Juliet_ for a few weeks so that she could start on it.

I noticed the blokes in our compartment stiffen as we walked in, but none of us said anything. I retrieved my book for Elizabella, and then curled up next to the window to read a few more chapters of my own book.

All in all, the ride was fairly quiet after the boys all fell asleep and then, after waking, went to go greet their other friends.

I managed to finish _Pride and Prejudice _for the third time by the time we reached Hogwarts; Elizabella was about an eighth of the way through _Romeo and Juliet_, having had a hard time deciphering exactly what each character was trying to say. Thank Merlin for footnotes.

_** A/N: PLEASE READ!**_

_** I know, I know, I probably shouldn't be starting another story since I'm only halfway through the first book of the trilogy I'm writing, but this popped into my head and so I wrote it down.**_

_** Now, I shall need your help, my lovely readers. I have a contest of sorts for this story o' mine:**_

_** Every chapter will be based off of a couple of lines in different songs. These songs will be of all sorts of genres, and I may use lyrics from the same song more than once. And this is where you all come in.**_

_** Please review with a song that you like and perhaps some lyrics that could fit into my story and I may just use them for one of my chapters. If I use your idea, my chapter will be dedicated to you and I will give you full credit.**_

_** Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope this story turns out as good as I think it will!**_


	2. Jessie

**Chapter 2: Jessie**

"_Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve__bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see__what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark__who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark"_

_-Wizard Love by meekakitty and heyhihello__  
_

As always, Hogwarts was absolutely magnificent.

I love the medieval feel of the school. There's always something new to find when you go exploring, and just standing in the most ordinary place, as I had been after getting out of the horseless carriage, you know that so much history has happened here.

For example, the Entrance Hall. Can you imagine the extraordinary minds that have passed through this room without a second thought? Guess you never thought of that, huh?

Or the Ravenclaw Table. I wonder what kinds of people have sat in the very seat I was. Ministers, Warlocks, marvellous Quidditch players. Knights, ghosts, maybe Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Just thinking about it gave me chills.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood and gave a speech that I didn't really pay attention to, except for the announcement of Dementors guarding the school and Professor Lupin joining the staff. Poor bloke; I hope he doesn't have as bad an end of the year as the rest of them have. I already liked him from the shy way he stood when his name was announced.

From beside me, Elizabella was groaning for food.

"Adelia, I am so hungry."

"Maybe you should have eaten on the train, then."

"But when the trolley came, I was just so into that book you gave me!"

"You're worse at making excuses than I am. You just didn't want to have to talk in front of the boys."

"So? It doesn't change the fact that I am starving!"

"Round and round we go, where we stop, nobody knows!" I muttered.

"I really am hungry."

"That's interesting." I said, piling my food onto my plate. Elizabella had her head in her hands and her eyes covered. I wondered how long she would take to realize that the feast had appeared.

"When is the feast going to start? These speeches are ridiculously long."

"Any moment now, I'm sure." I said, stifling my giggles.

"Wait a tick…"

"Ah, so you've figured it out!" I said as my dear friend grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and started shovelling them in her mouth, completely ignoring the step where she is supposed to put the food on her own separate plate. Ah, well. That's my Lizibell.

"Liz, slow down. I don't feel like going to the Hospital Wing because of your poor eating habits on the first night." I said, not wanting a repeat of the many times she starved herself during the day for various reasons and then ate everything in sight within minutes at dinner. Our record so far is a week straight because she decided that stalking some cute Hufflepuff was more important than nutrition. He wasn't even any more than cute; quite sad really.

Elizabella stuck her tongue out at me in response to my teasing, which was quite a poor idea because 1.) Her mouth was still stuffed full of mashed potatoes and 2.) A gorgeous Slytherin Sixth Year boy just walked by our table to visit one of his friends. He gave Elizabella a look of disgust and continued on his way as I clutched my sides to keep them from splitting open with laughter and Elizabella blushed a furious shade of red.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the sore spot on my arm where Elizabella had hit me.

"You just embarrassed me in front of Slytherin hottie numero uno!" She whispered in what she must have thought was a menacing voice.

"Your code names are quite ridiculous," I noted.

"No, that's not the code name I made up for him- every single girl in the school knows him as such. I haven't given him a code name as there is already a perfectly good one out there, waiting to be used." She replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Because using the same name as half of the Hogwarts population makes it totally secretive and does not cancel out the original purpose of a code name whatsoever." I said.

"Well… no, but there hasn't been a need to have one anyway since none of my friends has any form of a relationship with him, friendly or otherwise." Elizabella told me.

"So there are rules to making up code names?" I asked, acting curious but not really.

"Yes, I'll make you a list so you can finally understand the behaviour of normal teenage girls."

"Better tack on a list of the code names you've already established."

"Only if you never show anyone else."

"Scout's honour." I said, mocking a salute to her.

"So what's his name anyway? I recognize him, but we've never formally met." I asked Elizabella.

"Oh Addie," she sighed, "it's not as if you would talk to him anyway. Sometimes I wonder why you're so shy- you miss out on such great opportunities!"

"Just answer the question," I said irritatedly.

"He's Jessie Daugherty, Sixth Year Slytherin, hottest Slytherin known to man- Second hottest in the school if you're not biased against Slytherins, but even then he's fourth. Remember, rankings are in accordance with a popular unbiased vote- biased as in keeping their personality in mind. On my personal Caliente Scale, he is ranked a high nine out of ten. I don't do decimals, they're not classy. On my Personality Scale, he's a low seven. He's pretty nice for a Slytherin, but his friends have influenced him too much. It happens, I guess. I mean, you and your bad habits have influenced me," she said all of this in a hurried whisper as I listened intently, and then added a wink on the end as I reached out to shove her arm. She knows that she's the one influencing me, however slowly it's been working.

"Better add the top ten list and how exactly you judge your Caliente and Personality Scales." I said, in awe that someone would not only make something like that up, but have it down to a science. We've been best friends since we were six years old and I still don't know everything about her.

"I'll have them for you by tomorrow." She said as Dumbledore made some more announcements and ended the feast.

Getting out of our seats and heading toward the marble staircase, I groaned as I remembered how far up the Ravenclaw Tower is, "Ugh, I hate being a Ravenclaw," I said, voicing my thoughts as we climbed the second set of steps.

"Are you kidding me? Being a Ravenclaw is the best!" Elizabella exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Give me two reasons why it is worth it to climb all these stairs just to get to bed and I will never say anything against our House ever again." I said, in a poor mood because of all the exercise I was doing while exhausted.

"I can give you a whole lot more than that!" Elizabella said, "First, there's the fact that we are a neutral House, so we can go after boys and have friends in all four Houses."

"I'll give you that one, even if I'm not one to take advantage of it," I admitted, acknowledging my awkward shyness.

"I'm not finished, stop interrupting!"

"Okay, okay, continue," I said hurriedly.

"Well, Ravenclaw is also known to have most of the attractive girls in Hogwarts, so as soon as someone knows you're a Ravenclaw, they see you as prettier than you are. I swear, Rowena like put up an enchantment to make that happen or something," I had to agree with that. It was always this unspoken bias that everyone just knew, "And you're labelled as smart, so you can get an answer wrong in class but people will still know you're not stupid anyway. Plus, you can read a lot and hot members of the opposite gender from other Houses will just assume it's your House's influence rather than what you've been doing since you were eight years old."

"Okay, that's three…" I said.

"I'm still not done! We have the prettiest view from our Tower and the best Head of House; somehow we always have great schedules- I have a theory on that- and we're picked to tutor hot but dumb guys. And all the guys in our House are worth going for- as in, smart, witty, and gorgeous. I don't think anyone can claim as much awesomeness as we can."

I applauded the end of Elizabella's speech sarcastically, but part of me had to agree with her. Besides the abundance of stairs, we really had it all.

"Okay, all of that is valid. But do you have a way to make all of this walking up to our beds seem worth it?"

"Great legs," was her response. I had to admit, I did have pretty amazing legs even though the only sport I participated in was climbing the ladder to get to shelves in the library near my house. Sometimes I participated in football, too, but that wasn't really unusual for anyone in England, even many wizards.

"Have you noticed that all of your answers are boy-centric?" I asked my best friend as we climbed the last spiral staircase that led to the Common Room door.

"No- what about us being smart, or the prettiest view, or that we have the best Head?" She challenged.

"You and I both know you just meant that smart boys didn't think you were too stupid to be attractive, the best views of blokes spending time around the lake when it's nice out, and the best Head who always happens to pair you up with either Nick DiAngelo or Drew Lucas when we need partners in Charms." I countered.

Elizabella was silent as we climbed the last steps to the platform that had the door, and, since we had fallen behind everyone else and needed to get in on our own, I knocked on the door using the bronze eagle knocker.

"What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?" The eagle asked me.

"Hmmm…" I said. I always have difficulty figuring these out, even if I've been doing it for four years now. Elizabella was tapping her foot impatiently. She always knows the answer right away, but our rule is that I get five minutes to think of it unless we are in a hurry.

"Aha!" I said, snapping my fingers, "The letter 'M.'"

"Correct. You should know that by now, I've only given it to you twelve times before," The eagle said exasperatedly. I chose to ignore its comment and walked right into to the Common Room as soon as the door clicked open.

And promptly ran into someone.

"Whoa," I said as I stumbled backwards, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking."

"Be more careful next time," Said a voice from a few inches above my head- which was odd, since anyone a full head taller than me would be about 6'3". I looked up to see that I was standing rather close to hottie numero uno, and I now fully understood why that was his code name.

This boy had light, slightly curly brown hair and differently coloured, but all the same gorgeous eyes. The one on his right was a bright blue the colour of the sky and the other was a deep hazel, more brown than green. I must say, the look worked for him. He was slightly tan and had a few freckles scattered across his cheeks and forehead.

"Oh," I said, because the only completely formed thought in my head was 'Excuse me while I go hyperventilate.' I don't think he would find that amusing. Then again, who knows, maybe he would think it's cute.

Jessie chuckled, and I realized I had said that one coherent thought out loud. Merlin, he must think I'm the only idiot in my House.

"I don't think hyperventilating is something we want to happen, now is it?" He asked, and I nodded my head slowly.

"Though it's still not completely out of the question," I said- out loud, again. 'Maybe he thinks it's cute. Let's just go with that idea.' These last thoughts managed to stay inside my head- at least he doesn't think I belong in the loony bin for talking to myself.

He laughed again, ignoring the internal conversation I had going on in my head. I wondered for a moment whether everyone has those types of conversations or if that was just me.

"I'm Jessie Daugherty, and you are…?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Adelia Litwin," I squeaked, taking his hand and thanking Merlin I didn't answer with the first thought that popped in my mind again. 'Just one of many girls that were stalking you during dinner' would not have been a very good pick-up line, in my personal opinion.

I glanced down away from his eyes and saw the Slytherin tie around his neck. I decided to point this out and pretend as if I didn't already know anything about him.

"If you're a Slytherin, then what are you doing in the Ravenclaw Tower?" I asked as innocently as I could, gesturing to the colours on his tie.

"Oh, I was in a conversation with DiAngelo over there and followed him up here to finish it. I was on my way out when you nearly knocked me over," he said, grinning cheekily. Well hmph.

"Oh, better be on your way then, yeah?" I said, gesturing to the door and making it clear that I did not appreciate his teasing.

"I suppose I should," And with that he ducked out, flashing a small smirk at me as he passed.

After the door closed behind him, I turned around and made sure no one else was in the room besides Elizabella. Quickly, after seeing the huge grin plastered on my face, she cast a _Silencio _charm on me. Cue delighted, and silent, shrieks of a teenage girl.

When I was done and Elizabella had taken off the charm, she jumped on me in an embrace, squealing as quietly as she was able.

"Addie! You just had a pleasant conversation with the third hottest boy in the entire Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! You've never had a full conversation with anyone of the opposite sex, let alone hottie numero uno! Holy unicorn turds, now I have the opportunity to give him a code name! This is so exciting!" I could tell her words were true, as she was literally bouncing.

"I won't be able to sleep if we go up now; do you mind if we stay down here for a few minutes?" I asked, already heading for the midnight blue sofa in front of the fire.

"Of course! I can start on your list for you so you don't keep looking at me like I'm crazy!"

I walked over to the book shelf and found a nice book on Rowena Ravenclaw to read while Elizabella filled her sheet of parchment; I knew it would take a while and she wouldn't stop to go to bed until it was finished completely.

I sat down with the book, thinking I could find out if my best friend's theory about Rowena casting an enchantment to make all Ravenclaws gorgeous was true as she began scribbling away.

After about an hour, Elizabella sat up with a triumphant smile on her lips.

"It's all finished!" she exclaimed in a whisper (now that's talent, I'm telling you).

"Well, give it here, then. I want to go to bed soon." I said, gesturing to the clock which now read to be about ten-fifteen.

She handed me the roll of parchment with the ink still glistening and I scanned over it quickly.

_Basic Rules to Being a Girl_

_By Elizabella Bates_

_Know all the hottest guys in the school, their ages, and their Houses._

_I have compiled a list of the top ten hottest boys in school, as done by a popular unbiased vote:_

_1- Alexander Hanton; Seventh Year; Gryffindor_

_2- Joey Bartolo; Sixth Year; Hufflepuff_

_3- Jessie Daugherty; Sixth Year; Slytherin_

_4- Nick DiAngelo; Fifth Year; Ravenclaw_

_5- Drew Lucas; Fifth Year; Ravenclaw_

_6- Luke Andersen; Seventh Year; Ravenclaw_

_7- Kyle Sanders; Sixth Year; Slytherin_

_8- Rich Pierson; Seventh Year; Hufflepuff_

_9- Anthony Powers; Sixth Year; Gryffindor_

_10- Ray Rhodes; Sixth Year; Gryffindor_

_Notice that most are from either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and each member of this list are on at least friendly terms if not from rival Houses (A.K.A. Gryffindor and Slytherin)._

_Every girl must have a Hotness and Personality Scale and rank each boy she comes to know according to that scale. Close friends all use the same scale, so as not to be confused by different measurements and to communicate to their close friends their opinion of that bloke in an easier manner._

_I have made you a copy of what we shall refer to, from now on, as the Caliente (hotness) and Personality Scales._

_** Caliente Scale**_

_0- So ugly that they barely seem human. Has never been used before, and Merlin I hope never will be._

_1- Still quite grotesque, but has shape and maybe one alright feature._

_2- Has one very good-looking feature, but not much else._

_3- Has one good-looking feature and few defined muscles._

_4- Has somewhat-defined muscles and one good-looking feature._

_5- Has a nice enough face and somewhat-defined muscles._

_6- Has an attractive face or defined muscles- NEVER BOTH._

_7- Has well-defined muscles and a good-looking face or vice-versa._

_8- Has well-defined muscles and a good-looking face with at least one outstanding feature._

_9- Has well-defined muscles and a good-looking face with several outstanding features._

_10- Greek god._

_**Personality Scale**_

_0- Absolutely horrid human being; equivalent of You-Know-Who.*_

_1- Almost as bad as You-Know-Who; equivalent of Professor Snape.*_

_2- Slightly better; has done one kind act in the time that you have known him.*_

_3- Has done one kind act and smiled once in the time that you've known him.*_

_4- Has done one kind act and has smiled several times in the time you've known him.*_

_5- Has done a few kind acts and has smiled several times since you've known him.*_

_6- Is known by most to be kind and has smiled several times since you've known him.*_

_7- Has been known to be kind to many and smiles often.*_

_8- Mostly known as kind and smiles quite often._

_9- A wonderful person altogether and almost never stops smiling._

_10- The human equivalent of chocolate._

_*Please note that anyone's personality ranging from a zero to a seven according to you may have been affected by a reputation and/or event that may have happened between the two of you._

_Please also note that the Caliente and Personality Scales may affect one another after knowing the bloke well._

_The Personality Scale should always be more important when thinking of a bloke you are/would like to be dating. The Caliente Scale is normally for amusement, although my best friend deserves nothing below a six._

_Every girl should know the code names of blokes her friends have any form of a relationship with, and a personal Scale reference for each. I have taken the liberty to start you off with my Caliente and Personality scale ranks. This list will be added on to as time goes on. Only important relationships are written down._

_ Note: Flirtationship- More than a friendship, less than a relationship._

_The following list is in the order of Name/Friend In Relationship With Bloke/Type of Relationship When First Observed as Deserving of Code Name/ Current Relationship/ Caliente Scale Number/Personality Scale Number/Code Name- Reason for Name._

_Nick DiAngelo/Elizabella Bates/Crush/Flirtationship/8/7/Choco- both enjoy chocolate most, says I'm sweet as chocolate_

_Drew Lucas/Elizabella Bates/Flirtationship/Crush/7/8/Honey- sweet as honey, eyes are honey-coloured_

_Jessie Daugherty/Adelia Litwin/Acquaintance-Obvious Crush/?/9/7/River- name means "high river" in French. He's french. I've done my research._

I stared down at the parchment I was holding for a few more moments after I had finished reading.

"You really take this rubbish seriously, don't you?" I asked laughingly. Elizabella looked offended but then nodded solemnly.

"Well I'm going to bed then. Good night, my darling Lizibell!" I called as I climbed the stairs to the girls' dorms.

** A/N: I know, I know- it's been so long, I'm a horrible person, and all that, whatever. I'm sorry guys, but I am not going to be taking this story as seriously as my other one. This is more of a fun side project which I am doing, and I'm sorry to those who are frustrated by this.**

** In a way, I really do need to wait for reviewers for this story. Now, don't go putting words into my mouth; I am not nor shall I ever hold my story for ransom. But I do need reviews with song lyrics to give me inspiration for my stories. Sorry, it's a harsh truth.**

**Oh and Daugherty is pronounced Daw-ker-tee. Thought I'd clear that up because I had to look it up, too. Yeah.**

** Anyway, thanks to all of you who have read/alerted/favourited/reviewed my story! It means a lot!**

** wildpath: thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that author's note answered your last review well enough. As for the Taylor Swift lyrics; first of all- you rock, Taylor Swift is my favourite artist. I'm sorry to say that I plan on using a lot of Taylor Swift lyrics for the sequel of my other story that I'm writing, and I don't want to repeat any plots or anything. Although, I may use them in the future. If I do, all credit goes to you, promise!**


	3. River

**Chapter 3: River**

**A/N: Just so you know, I made some changes to the last chapter. It was obvious that I wrote it while exhausted, so I made it less confusing. I suggest re-reading it if you haven't read it since about eight o'clock on October 18, although I guess you don't really have to do so.**

_"Last night, I came across a girl. We met eyes, and for the first time, I finally felt alive,"_

_-Summer Love, We The Kings _

The next morning, I could honestly say I thought running into "River" (a.k.a. hottie numero uno a.k.a. Jessie Daugherty, 6th year Slytherin) had been a dream. However, judging by the size of the grin that was on Elizabella's face when she woke me up at too-early-in-the-morning o'clock, my dream obviously wasn't a dream.

"Lizibell…" I whispered so as not to wake our dorm mates.

"Yes, Addie?" she asked in a normal voice, so I assumed she had put a sound barrier around the six other girls in there.

"Why am I awake at too-early in the morning?" I half-shouted, just in case she hadn't actually put up a sound barrier.

"Oh. Right. That. I guess you really don't know the basics to being a girl." She said.

"And what in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?" I asked, exasperated that I had to talk so much while tired just to get a simple answer.

"It means that you don't realize that once you have a boy's attention, which you caught last night, you need to present yourself as perfectly and gorgeously as possible for the next few days, so as to make him want to chase after you. It's basic girl instinct, but I forgot you don't have that." She explained, walking over to the wardrobe she and I shared. I hated it when she played the "girl instinct" card.

"Could you explain why we have to follow through on this basic girl instinct before the sun has even risen?" I asked as I removed myself from my amazingly warm and comfortable bed.

"This is the time most girls wake up to get ready, love. I can understand your grumpiness because you normally just take ten minutes to get ready, but we need to make you prettier than you already are. And yes, that means make-up and skirts." I gulped at this last sentence, as she gave me a look that said to not even argue with her.

I slowly made my way into the bathroom to take a shower in one of the five stalls we have in the fifth year dormitory. Sometimes, I was grateful to have seven other girls in my year. We got so many perks.

"Adelia! You've been in there for ten minutes! Get your butt out of there!"

Other times I'm not so grateful.

"There are four other showers that you can use!" I shouted back to Lizi over the sound of the pounding water.

"But they don't have my things in them, now do they?" She asked. I groaned. At the beginning of first year, the rest of the girls and I all decided to assign showers, with close friends using the same stalls. I wish I was one of the girls who didn't have to share, but when my best and only friend asked to share, I couldn't say no.

"But it's so warm in here…" I said, going for the sympathy card.

"Oh! Wait!" Elizabella said, as if coming upon a sudden revelation, "I need you to rewash your hair with my shampoo and conditioner. And use my soap. I almost forgot we were giving you a makeover."

"What does the shampoo I use have to do with anything?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"It's a potion that makes your hair smooth and sleek. And the soap smells like heaven. Now hurry up so I can shower before everyone else wakes up." I heard the door open and close again, and then groaned. I didn't know being a girl took so much work.

Although, I had to agree, Elizabella's soap does indeed smell like heaven in a bottle.

"Alright, so what do I do now? I feel awkward standing around in a towel waiting for further instruction." I said to Elizabella as she walked out all done up after about twenty minutes in the bathroom.

"Oh! Well, first, let's decide on your outfit," she said, walking over to my bed where she had laid out many outfits, mostly including skirts.

"How about we ease you into these…" Liz said after noticing the apprehensive look on my face when I saw the skirts, and picking up three outfits with differently-patterned shorts. Each outfit seemed to be a bit of a different style. I looked questioningly at Elizabella.

"Okay, well, I figured you wouldn't have the same style as me- My style is described as slightly preppy punk. As in, I wear blouses and skirts in a fashionable way. Normally with a headband and/or ponytail. Yes, I have more than just boys down to a science. Now, I think you would be more attracted to the "hipster" style than anything else. You're such an eccentric person. You know, when you're not too shy to show it."

She picked up a pair of bright blue waist-high denim shorts and a red and white striped flowy three-quarter sleeved shirt. I took them apprehensively and got dressed quickly, tucking the shirt loosely into my shorts as instructed by my best friend.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Elizabella said when I tried to look in the mirror, "You have to wait for the full look." I sat down on the chair in front of the vanity, resigning myself to the worst.

We made conversation as Elizabella brushed out my long hair, drying and straightening it carefully with her wand.

"I'm so glad we don't have uniforms," Lizi said, "It lets us show our originality. Although the robes are a bit of a downer, since they cover up my style genius, we can be ourselves."

"I dunno, sometimes I just wish I could have a uniform so I didn't have to pick out an outfit every morning," I replied.

"How could you say that?" Elizabella asked, jokingly offended, "That's the best part of my morning!"

"Well then you can pick out my outfits from now on," I said, "They're going to end up always being your clothes anyway. Speaking of which, how did you end up with all of these clothes? Especially if you have a style so different from mine, how would you have clothes for me?"

"My Aunt Taylor has too much money and a great sense of style. I end up getting most of the things she buys after her shopping trips," was her answer.

"Well that makes sense. Now, how are you doing my hair? I want to be able to do it myself in the future," I said, getting into the idea of not wearing a loose ponytail every day.

"First, I dry it with that spell we learned from Flitwick a couple years back," My best friend explained, "And then I straighten it by using a heating spell while brushing it at the same time. Then I use some Muggle hairspray- miracle stuff, it is- to make it look casually messy and to add a bit of volume. This is the most basic way to do your hair, by the way, I'll be teaching you other things later. Now, on to your makeup."

For some reason, I seemed to get really into the girly things of hair, makeup, and clothing. I listened to her lectures and actually couldn't wait to do all this myself. I always thought Elizabella was just really girly, but now I understood the difference between being girly and just wanting to look good. Oh Merlin, what was happening to me?

"Alright, that should be it," Elizabella said, stepping away so that I could stand up to look in the full-length mirror.

"Oh, wow."

The first thing I noticed was my hair. I almost never wore it down, and it looked so shiny and pretty the way it was, I was surprised I hadn't done that before. My bangs were swept back and my hair went down to the point where I was sure I could sit on it if I wasn't careful. The red in my top brought out all of the different colours in my skin tone and hair. Elizabella actually found something to compliment the freckles all across the tops of my cheeks. The shorts I wore made my legs look long and tan.

What was most surprising about my appearance was my makeup. I seldom ever wore any, except on special occasions. I had on minimal eye shadow, but dark black eyeliner that made my eyes look big as a puppy's and mascara that made my eyelashes nearly brush the tops of my cheek bones. It was very dramatic, but not so much so that it was too much for daytime. The blush I wore complimented my skin tone so well I barely even noticed it. The biggest statement my makeup made was the crimson-coloured lipstick that matched the red in my shirt. It was so bold, and so not me, but I actually really liked it.

I stood up straighter, feeling a bit more confident in the clothes I was wearing.

"Addie, you are absolutely gorgeous, darling," Elizabella said, throwing me some converse shoes with the British flag painted on them and my Ravenclaw robes. I wasn't even surprised to see that the colour of my denim shorts matched the dark blue of the Ravenclaw crest perfectly and that the hoop earrings dangling from my ears and the long matching necklace with a pendant in the shape of an eagle also matched the Ravenclaw bronze.

"Whoa, Adelia, is that you?" I heard the voice of Stacy, a fellow Ravenclaw, ask. The rest of the girls had all just gotten dressed as well, coming out of the bathroom with damp hair.

"Yep," I said, grinning.

"I like your new look. I think it suits you," Ali said from next to her best friend, Rachel, after towel-drying her hair.

"Well, thanks, I guess." I said, remembering the shyness I had forgotten when it was just Elizabella and me.

"You look gorgeous, I don't see why you seem so uncomfortable," Alysa said.

"Thank you; I just feel a bit weird is all," I replied.

"Because you're so shy and now are bound to attract the attention of everyone in the school? I can see that," Lea said from next to her wardrobe. She was also shy a few years back, but she got over it fairly quickly compared to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, you became super-model gorgeous over the summer and your new look shows it off, don't tell me no one is going to notice, even if you are hidden under those robes." Nikki said, fixing her twin sister, Alanna's, eyeliner.

"Oh, guys, you're making her blush," Elizabella cooed. She was right; I could feel the blood rising to my face.

"Alright! Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving." I said, having enough with everyone staring at me and turning around to walk down the stairs to make my way to the Great Hall.

Little did I know, people would be staring at me in the Great Hall as well. I strode down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Tables to the middle of the table where I normally sit surrounded by the other Ravenclaw girls, but I didn't notice that I was alone until I reached my usual spot. Unicorn turds; they weren't finished getting ready when I stormed out. So I looked like a loner. Well at least I held my head high when I walked in, so I didn't look as socially awkward as I was. Good posture is what my mum forced into me from a young age.

I went to sit down in my usual seat, which was surrounded by seven other empty ones for the other girls, but stopped myself as I was pulling my leg over. I had noticed my hair waving all the way down toward my bum out of the corner of my eye. So, I pulled my hair in front of my shoulders, sat down, and pushed my hair behind me again so I could eat. That would take some getting used to; I wasn't used to my hair always being in my way when it was always tied up in a hair tie.

Suddenly, I noticed a presence beside me. And then another. And then another.

"Why, hello there," I heard a voice say as the owner sat backwards on the bench beside me.

"I don't believe we've met," Another one said.

"But I'm Lee," said a new voice behind me.

"And I'm George," said the first voice.

"And I'm Fred," said the second one.

I turned to see Fred and George Weasley accompanied, as always, by Lee Jordan.

"What," I said in a teasing voice, "You don't recognize the girl you spent half the ride to Hogwarts with yesterday?"

"Blimey!" Lee said, "Adelia?"

"Oh, but it is you!" George said, leaning in comically close to get a look at my face.

"You've changed a bit," Fred informed me matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I said slightly sarcastically, turning back to the table in order to prepare my toast.

"Yep," George said.

"You didn't tell us you were a model," Lee agreed.

"Probably because I'm not," I laughed. "I don't look that different, do I?" I then asked, a bit self-consciously.

"You do," Fred said. And then, noticing my expression, added, "But in a good way."

"A very good way," George and Lee both said, nodding their heads in agreement.

At this moment, Elizabella and the rest of the sixth year Ravenclaw girls appeared in the doorway to the Great Hall. Noticing this, I nodded to them and told the boys, "If you plan on ignoring my best mate, I suggest you leave now."

They each nodded their thanks and left without another word.

"Was that Fred, George, and Lee?" Rachel asked me when they had all seated themselves. I assumed they all knew about Lizi's situation with them, as she was close with them as well.

"Yep." I replied, keeping it short and simple like I was used to doing.

"What did they want?" Alanna asked.

"They were introducing themselves to me…" I said slowly.

"AHA!" Elizabella said, standing up in her excitement, "I told you you're gorgeous!"

"How does introducing themselves translate into me being gorgeous?" I asked sceptically.

"Trust me, knowing them, they were trying to flirt. Did they mention anything about you looking different?"

"Well, yeah.." I said.

"And..?" Ali and Rachel said.

"They said I had changed… in a good way. And then Lee accused me of not telling them I was a model, but I think he was joking." I replied, blushing and feeling even more self-conscious than I already was.

"No, they weren't joking, sweetie," Lizibell said, and the rest of the girls nodded, "You really are that gorgeous. How have you not noticed this before?" she practically shouted to the entire hall after standing up.

"Elizabella, sit down!" I hissed at her, as many people were starting to stare at her, and, by association, me.

"Not until you see how pretty you are!" Elizabella said, again quite loudly.

"Lizi…" I groaned, pulling on her robes.

"Oi! You!" Elizabella said, gesturing to a random passer-by on our side of the table just to maximize my embarrassment. What was even worse was that it happened to be Jessie on his way to a group of his Ravenclaw friends.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her warily.

"Is my best friend here gorgeous or what?" Elizabella asked him, winking at me when she looked down so that he couldn't see. I glared back at her.

I buried my face in my hands before he had the chance to take a good enough look at me.

"Well, maybe she should look up so I can see," he said smoothly, and I felt a hand gently lift my chin up.

"Your eyes are pretty," he observed.

"Yours are, too," I said breathlessly, looking at his differently-coloured eyes and then blushing immediately after realizing what I had said. I really needed to learn how to control what I say around him.

Thankfully, he chuckled.

"Wait, aren't you the girl that ran into me last night?" he asked.

"Quite literally," I said, nodding. He laughed again.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later," He said, standing up straight again before smirking and walking away to talk to Brandon Tilpin, another Sixth Year and a Ravenclaw.

I turned back to the other girls, red as a tomato. We all started speaking at once.

"Did that just happen?"

"Did you see that?"

"-so cute!"

"I wish I were y-"

"I didn't know that was poss-"

"- numero uno!"

"Guys!" Elizabella shouted, ever the leader.

"What!" We all shouted at the same time, irritated a bit.

"Firstly, our code name for him is River," everyone nodded, "And secondly, yes, that actually happened." Cue the large group of girls shriek-giggling and scaring the already-nervous first years.

Further down the table, Jessie looked up, a smirk on his face. It turned into a smile when he saw me looking, blushing bright red because of my roommates' behaviour. I quickly looked away again to get into conversation with Elizabella.

"So why did you feel the need to embarrass me?" I asked her once everyone had calmed down and the First Years had stopped nearly wetting themselves.

"I saw him at the doors when our conversation started," she said, as if that made any sense.

"And your point is..?" I asked, not quite getting it.

"I wanted his attention on you, so he could see how gorgeous you are. Is that so wrong?"

"No… I guess not…" I said softly, like I always do.

"That's another thing we have to tweak a bit," Elizabella said, casually taking note of something.

"What do we have to tweak a bit?" I asked curiously.

"You're so soft spoken and shy," she said, "I mean the soft spoken bit would be perfectly fine if you weren't so shy. If you're going to be going after River, you're going to have to reach out to him a bit. You can't expect him to do all the work."

"I've done enough work this morning, thank you very much," I replied huffily, frustrated that she brought up my ridiculous shyness factor.

"Oh, come on, Addie. You have to admit you've never seen someone dressed so confidently and yet as shy as you." Elizabella argued. Realizing she was right, I shrugged and continued trying to eat my toast for the rest of breakfast until we all received our Fifth Year schedules. I was having trouble getting accustomed to the feel of lipstick and didn't want to smudge it while eating.

"YES!" Elizabella shouted after comparing my schedule with hers.

"Merlin, are you trying to make me go deaf with all this screaming?" I asked, irritated with my best friend.

"We have the exact same schedule!" she said in her defence, "And about half of our classes are with Slytherins!"

"How is that a good thing?" I asked grumpily.

"We can get closer to the blokes in River's House. He tends to be close with a lot of people. If they notice you as well during classes, there's a possibility you could be brought up in their conversations!" she said excitedly.

"I see your point," I replied, "but they're still Slytherins."

"Oh, shut it. Now hurry yourself up; we have to get our bags before going all the way to Herbology with the Gryffindors. We should have left hours ago." Elizabella said, standing up and ushering us toward the doors.

I followed her, brushing my bangs back with my fingers as they fell into my eyes.

On my way out of the door of the Great Hall, I was busy brushing my bangs out of the way again and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said, looking up right into Jessie's eyes. What are the odds?

"I could see that," he replied, smirking.

"This seems to be happening much too often, doesn't it?" I said aloud- I really need to find an off switch.

"What does?" he asked.

"Me embarrassing myself in front of you," I said honestly, deciding to go with it. This was the most I would probably speak with him in a while; I might as well take advantage of it.

Merlin, Elizabella rubbed off on me more than I thought she had. But back to the conversation.

"I wouldn't say 'embarrassing,'" he said.

"I would." I said. He chuckled.

"You're Adelia, am I correct?" Jessie asked me.

"That is my name," I agreed.

"Well, Adelia, I rather enjoy talking to you. Would you like to meet up sometime?" He asked. Wow, that was quick. Maybe it was the lipstick.

Before I could answer him, Elizabella cut in for me, "She'd love to; tonight at dinner good for you? Good. Thanks. We have to run to class now. Bye."

She dragged me away toward the marble staircase, and I barely got to wave to Jessie before we turned a corner on our way to Ravenclaw Tower.

**A/N:** **Um yeah. So it's been awhile.**

** And don't yell at me for Adelia sounding mary-sue-esque. I actually did that on purpose, believe it or not.**

** As always, please leave a review with some good songs and lyrics!**

** Thanks to all who have read, and especially to those who have also gone out of their way to review!**

** PrettyInConverse: Firstly, I love your name. Converse are my loves. Secondly, thank you so much for those ideas! Sorry I didn't use them for this chapter, but those lyrics are too deep to use for the first couple of chapters. However, I do believe I will be dedicating the next chapter to you for one of your ideas, so thank you so much!**

** iBelonginoz: I do enjoy your use of punctuation.**

** wildpath: To answer your question, I do believe I will be using your suggestion in the future as well, although probably not for quite a few chapters. But don't be discouraged, you gave me a good idea! Again, thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

"_He's the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kind of know that I won't get far…"_

_-Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift_

Elizabella and I ran in through the door of the greenhouse right as the bell rang- something I have always wanted to accomplish. I must say, it felt pretty awesome.

Being the last to enter the class, finding seats close to each other in the greenhouse was fairly difficult. The only way we would be able to sit near each other was if one of us sat with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan and the other sat with three boys from Ravenclaw, two of which were Nick DiAngelo and Drew Lucas. Nick and Drew were numbers four and five on Elizabella's list of the hottest boys in Hogwarts, and you can guess which seat she dove for when she recognized the choice she had.

Yeah, I would have thought the Ravenclaw table as well. But instead she took a seat next to either Fred or George, I still couldn't tell the difference.

Seeing as Sprout had yet to make an appearance, I followed Elizabella to her seat and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"What are you doing? Don't you have a crush on Nick or something? Don't you want to take this opportunity to flirt? And besides, these blokes hate you!" I said quickly, gesturing to the boys at her table toward the end. They didn't notice, thankfully, as they were resolutely ignoring my best friend.

"First of all, it's Drew I fancy, not Nick. And his code name is Honey. I told you to memorize the list and then burn it, did I not? Secondly, I think I might just apologize and get it over with. I'm not as strong-willed as they are, I'll be the first to break anyway. And lastly, weren't you paying attention last night? Jess- I mean River is such good friends with those blokes that he went on the opposite side of the castle from his Common Room to finish a conversation. If you can make friends with them, then you're in. Now go, Sprout will be here in a minute!"

I really should not have been as surprised as I was at how quickly that girl can talk. It's like a superpower from one of those Muggle comic books my dad likes to read so much.

Perplexed, I turned around to the empty seat at the Ravenclaw boys' table that was placed right behind Elizabella, I dumped my bag on the dirty ground and looked up to the blokes sitting there. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked quietly, looking at each one in turn.

"No, go ahead." I looked at the boy I hadn't recognized at first, and saw that he was Jake Clemens. Elizabella had never spoken of him except in passing, but he seemed like he was a nice enough person.

"Thanks," I said, and offered a small smile as I sat down.

"I'm Jake Clemens," he said, reaching his hand across the table to shake, as he was diagonal from me, "And this here is Nick DiAngelo," he said, nudging the (quite gorgeous) bloke beside him and across from me, "And that's Drew Lucas," he finished, nodding at the boy beside me.

"Adelia Litwin," I said, and flashed a quick, broad smile.

"Oh! So you're the girl Daugherty was drooling over at breakfast!" Nick said, looking at me for the first time.

"I don't know about that, but Elizabella did accost him for my sake in the Great Hall this morning, so I may have been mentioned." I said quickly, seeing Sprout making her way toward our Greenhouse.

"You're friends with Lizi?" Nick asked, looking longingly in my direction… and then I realized that Elizabella was in my direction, right behind me. Well this was an interesting development.

"What's your interest in Elizabella, then?" I asked, feeling bold with the awesome lipstick I was slowly growing accustomed to.

Nick jumped a little, jerking back into reality, "Who said I had an interest in Bates?" he asked sharply.

"Alright then," I said innocently as Sprout walked in and began what I would come to know as the usual OWL speech, "Forget I said anything."

Later, we were going over a review sheet from our previous Herbology lessons over the years. We weren't allowed to use our texts but instead had to go around and ask if anyone knew any answers. Elizabella and I gave up about five minutes in, choosing to do it for homework later when we would be able to use our books.

We were chatting at Elizabella's table when Fred, George, and Lee all re-joined the group.

"Decided to put it off as well, then?" Fred asked conversationally.

"Yeah," Elizabella said, "We got through the first ten answers and then realized it wasn't worth our time."

"Quiet;" I hissed when I noticed that Sprout was patrolling not far from us, "Pretend to discuss an answer."

The following minutes consisted of terrible acting and a suspicious Professor of Herbology.

"Say, I thought you were Ravenclaws," Lee said once Sprout had passed.

"We are, and your point is…?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to want to get your work done with as soon as possible?" George asked.

"We aren't complete nerds," I said, rolling my eyes, "and besides, Sprout will give us ten minutes at the end of class to go over our answers with our tables. I'll get them from my fellow Ravenclaws and then give them to Lizi."

"That's a devilishly clever plan," Fred quipped.

"'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,'" I quoted. And then I noticed that Elizabella was tearing up and I turned to her.

"Lizi, what's wrong?" I asked, worried that I had said something wrong. I had never spoken in public for so long at one time. She burst into fake tears and threw herself at me to give me a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" She wailed, receiving odd looks from other students. My, we were just the centre of attention today, weren't we?

"What for?" I asked, chuckling nervously like the socially awkward person that I was.

"Y-you're talking and flirting and convincing boys to do your homework for you and- "she stopped, dissolving into what I was sure were fake sobs. I wondered why she wasn't that good of an actress when Sprout was passing us.

I looked to Lee, Fred, and George. "Will one of you please help me?" I asked gesturing to the mess that was my best friend.

"Why? Seems normal to me," George said.

"Obviously she's gone mad," I said, "First of all, she's blubbering like a walrus drunk on rainbows and chocolate frogs, and then she thinks I'm actually flirting? She's barking, I'm telling you."

They merely shrugged, and turned when Sprout announced that we should all go back to our seats to exchange answers with our tablemates.

I threw a lazy salute toward the boys and Elizabella, who was still fake-sniffling, and walked back over to my seat with my fellow Ravenclaws.

"Hullo boys," I said, "Do any of you maybe possibly have the answers to this sheet?" I asked hopefully- I didn't want to disappoint Elizabella, or my grade.

Unfortunately, they all shook their heads.

"Brilliant. Whatever. I can always do it later." I said, looking around the greenhouse.

Elizabella was conversing with the twins and Lee in whispers, so I figured that part of her plan had succeeded and they had made up. This also reminded me that I should probably start on the other part of Elizabella's plan since there were only ten minutes of class left.

"So, I feel kind of embarrassed to have to ask, but are any of you on the Quidditch Team?" I asked, figuring this was always a safe conversation starter with blokes.

Of course, they gave me weird looks to show their surprise that I did not already know the answer.

"Er, yeah- I'm captain," Drew said.

An awkward silence followed.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, "But I've never really paid any attention to that type of thing. So I'm sorry if I've offended you or anything."

"What do you mean by 'that type of thing,' and why would I be offended?" Drew asked with amusement in his voice.

"I meant that I don't really know anything about the social hierarchy around here, seeing as I've never really socialized with people before. I'm not very good at it." I answered honestly.

"You seem fine to me," Nick said, smirking amusedly.

"Gah, this is awkward. Let's talk about something else." I said ever-so-subtly.

"Whatever you want," said Jake, joining the other two in their smirking. I've decided I don't like smirks.

"So… what position do you play?" I asked Drew, deciding to pick up where I had left off.

"Chaser."

"How do you think the team will be this year?"

"Good."

"Can you answer with more than one word?"

"No."

I huffed and turned to the other two, catching the sight of Drew's smirk growing bigger in the process.

"Do either of you two play? Or do you have any other hobbies?"

They both looked at me incredulously once again.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"We're in a band. It's called The Little Brothers. Ring any bells..?" Jake asked.

"Oh! That's so cool! I love music! But I don't think I've heard of it, sorry." I replied, getting excited, but then once again feeling awkward.

"Well then…" Jake said, looking offended. I cleared my throat.

"So… why is it called The Little Brothers? Who's in it? What do you guys play?" I asked, hoping their answer would use up the last five minutes we had of class.

Jake looked away and refused to answer. I think he was acting offended jokingly now, though. Still, it was Nick that answered.

"We're called that because two of our members are the little brothers of Myron Wagtail and Kirley Duke of The Weird Sisters. I'm assuming you've at least heard of them..?"

"Oh, of course I have. I listen to music much more than I pay attention to society, I promise," I added with a small embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, that's good. And to answer your question, I play guitar, Jake is on drums, Billy Wagtail plays bass, Tristan Duke plays keyboard and backup vocals, and Jessie Daugherty is lead vocals." Nick responded.

"Wow. What kind of music do you play?" I asked.

"Rock mostly; sometimes others, upon request. We can also do covers for Muggle songs as well. It's a load of fun."

"Oh! You play Muggle music?" I repeated, getting excited.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Jake asked, getting back into the conversation with excitement in his eyes. I could tell he enjoyed music as much as I did. We would get along splendidly.

"Yes! My mum is a Muggle and used to be a music teacher. We'd have music on at all times in my house. I've grown up with all kinds of genres." I explained. These blokes were really easy to talk to.

"Do you know any instruments?" Drew asked, interested now.

"Oh, a little bit of just about everything. I've always focused on guitar, mostly."

Jake and Nick's faces lit up at this news.

"What..?" I asked warily. Their expressions were very similar to that of Elizabella's when she had a bad idea that she believed was very well thought out.

Before they could answer, however, the bell rang for dismissal and I grabbed my bag and walked out with Elizabella, who was in a conversation with Lee, Fred, and George.

"Adelia! Wait up!"

I turned around, surprised that anyone would actually call out to me, and saw that Drew, Nick, and Jake were all running across the lawn after my small group of friends, trying to catch up with us.

They eventually caught up and surrounded me, separating me from my best friend and only source of comfort during social interactions.

"We were wondering if you would consider joining the band," Jake said, the same excitement from earlier in his eyes. I looked at him as if he was crazy and opened my mouth to say no when I was very rudely interrupted.

"Before you say anything, listen to what we have to say," Nick said, "We have several reasons as to why you should join, otherwise we definitely would not ask you. Trust us on that."

I was about to answer with a witty comeback that I hadn't yet come up with, but I was stopped from speaking yet again.

"Our first reason is that we need a backup guitarist in the band. It would make our sound so much better in most of the genres we play," Jake said, getting to the point immediately.

"But mostly, we need that backup guitarist to be of the feminine variety, preferably actually female," Nick said.

"We need a higher range on the vocals, and we're assuming you can sing, considering how melodic your voice is already when you're speaking." Jake added to back up Nick's reason.

"And having such a fine specimen as yourself would help to improve the male demographic as well," Nick finished. I thought about their reasons for about a second, and then opened my mouth.

"First of all, please stop referring to me as a specimen; I am not some rare delicacy to be served at a restaurant- although I might as well be with the description of this job that you happen to be giving me. And besides, I'm most likely not the first person you should go to for guitar expertise; it's really just a hobby for me. Lastly, I don't really want to have to go to dinner because of all the socializing I have to do, so I don't think joining a fairly popular band would exactly be the first thing on my to-do list, do you?"

They looked at me as if I was mad. I suppose not many people would reject them like I just had.

"Well, we're not planning on giving up on you just yet," Nick informed me after a pause.

"And once we tell the others of our plan, I don't think they'll want to do so either," Jake said. I turned to Drew for help. He certainly seemed like he would be the most helpful of the three.

"There's no arguing with the band once they have their minds set on something; so good luck, Adelia." He said somewhat apologetically in response to my helpless look as he walked away from me with the other two. A fat lot of help he was.

"It's called Little _Brothers_ for Merlin's sake!" I shouted after them desperately as my final attempt. They mostly ignored this- highly valid- point with the exception of Nick waving his hand behind him as if it didn't matter.

I turned around to once again locate my best friend, registering as I did that we had already made it to the Great Hall.

Elizabella was waiting for me by the marble staircase, her former companions nowhere in sight.

"That went about a million times better than I expected!" She exclaimed when I joined her and we made our ascent up to our next class.

"Yeah, well, you know me, charismatic as ever." I said jokingly.

"They even sought you out after class ended! What on earth were you talking about that made them that interested?" Elizabella asked. I then vaguely explained to her our entire conversation.

"Okay, first of all, I need to teach you how to convey a conversation to others, because that wasn't very detailed. At all. But- Merlin! They want you to join the most popular teen wizarding band in all of England!"

"Is it really that popular?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't even heard of it before, and it was apparently famous.

"Absolutely! Have you not heard me obsessing over it for hours on end before?" Elizabella asked.

"I tend to tune out at that part of our conversations," I replied.

"Well then…" She said huffily.

"You sound exactly as Jake did when I told them I'd never heard of their band before." I said.

"Really? I sounded just like Jake Clemens? _The_ Jake Clemens?" She asked in a shrill voice.

"Yes. I really don't see what the big deal is." I replied.

"It is definitely a big deal," Elizabella said, "You'll figure it out soon enough. So why don't you join the band? This is an amazing opportunity for you!"

"I just don't want to, is all. I'm not really interested." I said.

"How are you not interested?" Elizabella exclaimed, waving her arms around in exasperation.

"I'm just not. You know how shy I am, Lizi, I want to be able to ease into society now that I have the confidence to do so, not take a swan dive only to find that there is no water in the pool." I said.

"I hate your metaphors," she retorted exasperatedly, "And besides, you've always said you've wanted to be in a band or something of the sort! You're incredibly talented and now you've passed up this wonderful opportunity to live your dream!"

"You should be a motivational speaker," I said in a monotone as we finally reached our Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Walking in, I realized that this must be one of the classes we had with the Slytherins. I also realized that I would be in the company of the harassment from Nick and Jake for just about every class I had on my schedule. Oh joy.

"Addie! Over here!" I heard from the far back corner of the room, exactly the opposite of where I usually sit; up front and near the door, in order to avoid the wave of students as I left at the end of class. Looking over, I saw Nick, Jake, and Drew surrounded by their Ravenclaw and Slytherin friends, none of whom I recognized.

Realizing they were going to bother me until I gave in and approached them, I sighed and slowly walked to the back of the classroom.

"You know, I generally only allow my friends to call me by that nickname," I said as I neared them with Elizabella trailing close behind. The group chuckled, all except Jake.

"Oh, Addie, you wound me so," He said, clutching his heart with a dramatic gasp.

"And you wound my eyes with your poor acting," I quipped. There was another chuckle as Jake pretended as if he was pulling a knife out of his chest. Oh yes, we would be very good friends.

"Is there anything you actually wanted, or can I go?" I asked, wondering why in the name of Merlin these boys would want to speak to me again.

"Yes." Jake said.

"And..?" I asked.

"Join the band." Nick said quickly. Another boy, a Slytherin, started.

"Ah, so this is the famous Adelia." He said, holding out his hand to me, "Tristan Duke. Jake and Nick have told me so much about you." This Tristan fellow sure seemed like a charmer; I wasn't fooled, though.

"They only met me about twenty minutes ago." I said bluntly, ignoring his proffered hand.

"Ah, well," He said, looking a bit confused, "They did tell me that they found the girl we were looking for to join the band, and that her name was Adelia."

"Okay." I said. I was bored of all this social interaction. Really, it wasn't as great as Elizabella had made it out to be.

"Well, I really do hope you consider joining the band. We could use someone like you," Tristan said, observing me with a neutral expression as Professor Lupin entered the classroom.

I nodded and turned to go to my usual seat and enjoy my first Defense class of the year alongside Elizabella, but was stopped.

"Addie, sit by us," Jake said, tugging on my arm toward the seat next to him. I noticed he had also saved the seat next to that one for Elizabella. Smart boy.

I rolled my eyes, and, seeing that the class was already starting and I needed to take a seat, decided that I might as well do as Jake asked. Dragging Elizabella with me, we sat between Jake and Nick.

And I hated myself for it for the duration of that class.

"Addie, do you have a quill?"

"Addie, join the band."

"Addie, do you think Elizabella has any interest in Nick?"

"Adelia, please join the band. For me?"

"Addie, I made sure Nick sat next to Elizabella, you wanna know why?"

"Ads, Nick fancies your best friend."

"Addie, do you have some spare parchment?"

"Adelia, I think it would really benefit you to join the band."

"Addie, aren't Elizabella and Nick so cute?"

"Addie, this professor is brilliant."

"Ads, we're turning to page twelve, pay attention!"

"Adelia, why do you have your wand out and pointing at me? We're only doing theory today!"

**A/N: Alright. So it's been like a really long time since I've updated. I'm trying, guys, but there's so much stuff going on. Believe it or not, I do have a social life to go along with a ridiculous amount of school work.**

** Besides that, my computer broke and I didn't get a new one for several months. But after that I had either writers block or no time to write anything down when I had an actual idea.**

** So yeah. Let's talk about the actual story.**

** THIS CRAP IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT, SO READ IT, PEASANTS:**

** I'm assuming you see Adelia as quite the Mary Sue, am I correct? Well, it's on purpose, I promise. This story was mostly just to improve my writing abilities. I mean, if I can make a story about a Mary Sue character sound good, then I'm pretty well-off, aren't I?**

** Agreed.**

** Oh and you guys should go listen to A Rocket to the Moon. They're amazing and I can't get A Whole Lotta You out of my head but I don't really mind.**

** Kbye.**

** … I don't think I even remember the name for this story. Aca-awkward.**

** Okay I'm actually leaving now.**


End file.
